


A Not So Poor Substitute

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Jack Kline, Coming Untouched, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Dean gets home from a hunt to find Jack in a compromising position. Pure smut with a bit of crack.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Not So Poor Substitute

"I'm disappointed in you, kid," Dean says with a heavy sigh as he walks in a slow circle around Jack's bed, taking in the sight of the Nephilim's lithe, naked body where he's on hands and knees in the middle of the mattress. The boy is looking at him with wide, shocked eyes, breathing heavily and a flush of both arousal and embarrassment is covering his cheeks, neck and chest. Despite being literally caught in the act of fucking himself with a piece of silicone, his cock is still hard and leaking and Dean fights to keep the smirk off his face, “well, what do you have to say for yourself?” he demands.  
  
Jack’s mouth, which had been as wide open as his eyes, snaps shut with an audible clack of teeth but he doesn’t seem to notice if it causes him any discomfort, too focussed on his older lover. He nervously licks his lips, a quick flash of tongue over his lush, pink mouth, before he takes a breath deep enough to raise his shoulders. “Dean…I ... I didn’t think you’d be back so soon,” he almost stutters his words and Dean can’t quite tell if it’s embarrassment or fear, “I couldn’t,” his shoulders sag, “I couldn’t wait, I’m so sorry.”  
  
The older man feels a little quiver in his stomach at the kicked puppy look on Jack’s face and his resolve waivers ever so slightly, before his irritation takes back over, “You couldn’t wait? I was only gone _three days_ and I drove thirteen hours straight for part of that.” He grips Jack’s chin and jerks the boy’s head up, hard enough to make a point but not to hurt him, “I had to pull over for a break, or would you rather I’d fallen asleep at the wheel, huh?”  
  
Jack’s face drops, “What? No, of course not, why would you say that? I just _missed_ you, Dean,” he frowns, eyebrows drawn down in a way that puts a large crease in his forehead, “didn’t…” he pauses, puppy eyes back out in force, his voice quiet and uncertain, “didn’t you miss me?”  
  
“God fucking damn it, Jack!” Dean hisses as those huge baby blues are practically boring into his soul. He’s always been a sucker for that look on someone he cares about, and if he didn’t know better he’d swear Sam has been giving the kid lessons. He shakes his head in disbelief at the ridiculousness of the question as he takes a step forward, sliding his hand from Jack’s chin to his cheek and wrapping the other around his slim waist as the boy pushes up and throws his arms around his lover’s neck. That mostly innocent face is staring at him intently as he waits for an answer, “Of course I did, sweetheart,” he says, soothingly, “you know I always do.”  
  
Jack’s face lights up in _that_ smile, the kid at Christmas look, and Dean’s lost. He leans in and presses a kiss to Jack’s lips until the boy moans impatiently and moves closer, letting Dean feel his still hard cock against his thigh, the inhuman heat of it bleeding through denim. In response the older man licks into his mouth with longer, deeper and more urgent sweeps of his tongue, squeezing the kid’s ass as his own cock starts to fill.  
  
He slides his fingers toward the crack of Jack’s ass and the Nephilim automatically repositions himself, widening his legs and tipping his hips back to give Dean better access as the hunter’s fingers find the firmness of the silicone lodged inside him, taking hold of the base to slide it out halfway and push it back in. Jack lets out an obscene moan, his fingers scrabbling between Dean’s shoulder blades, telling the man he got the right angle to graze that spot inside the kid’s body that he loves to work over just to see how much slick he can get out before Jack is shaking and begging. He draws the dildo out almost all the way and pushes it back in again, twice, three times before Jack whines and drops his hand to Dean’s wrist, stilling him.  
  
“Please, Dean, I need the real thing...the _real_ you!”  
  
“Oh, fuck,” the older man groans, “is it _that one_?”  
  
Jack’s cheeks are even more flushed, clearly still embarrassed even though this particular toy had been his idea, “Yeah,” he nods, “it’s the only one I want, it’s the only one that feels right, now.”  
  
“Turn around, let me see,” Dean rasps, cock twitching and leaking into his boxers. Jack scrambles to follow the instruction, jostling the bed as he gets back on hands and knees, legs spread wide to present his ass, and Jesus that’s hot all on its own, but knowing _what_ the kid had actually been fucking himself with when Dean walked in sends a flood of heat through the hunter’s entire body. He rests his left hand on Jack’s lower back and reaches out with his right to grip the base of the toy once again. This time when he slides it out he withdraws it completely, ignoring Jack’s disappointed noise while Dean looks over the silicone, marveling at how lifelike it is.  
  
When Jack had come to him with the mysterious package that arrived at their Post Office box the kid was blushing, his eyes wide and pleading as he chewed on his bottom lip, immediately piquing Dean’s curiosity. The kid’s breath hitched as he handed it over, “I saw this online and,” he gestured to the box, avoiding Dean’s gaze, “I thought, maybe...” he said, leaving it open.  
  
Dean frowned when he looked at the ‘[Clone-A-Willy](https://cloneawilly.com/)’ kit in his hand, blinking a few times to make sure he was _actually_ seeing what he _thought_ he was seeing, “You want me to make a cast of my cock?” he asked, taken aback at the randomness of it, not to mention Jack being so forward when so far Dean had needed to carefully coax out of the kid what he wanted regarding sex.  
  
If possible Jack turned an even deeper shade of red, nodding and rubbing his palms on his jeans in a nervous gesture, “I’d only use it when you’re away…” he offered, his tone hopeful even though his voice was shaky.  
  
Dean let out a breathy laugh, “Well, shit, kid, I didn’t think you had it in you!” He felt himself flush slightly at the idea, not because he was really embarrassed, he’s had his dick in all manner of places but a plastic tube filled with liquid silicone had never been one of them. No, it was the low level arousal starting to fill his body at the thought of Jack not only _finding_ this thing online, but actually buying it, not knowing whether or not Dean would agree for them to use it. He looked over at his young lover, “You really want this?” he asked, keeping any judgement out of his voice.  
  
Jack’s face softened and spread into a small, shy smile, stepping forward into Dean’s personal space, one hand around his waist and the other on his chest, “I want to be able to feel you anytime I need to. I _hate it_ when you’re gone, Dean, so this,” he lowers his eyes and bites on his lip, still nervous, “would make me feel close to you all the time.”  
  
Dean shakes his head and lets out another laugh, wrapping his free hand around the back of the Nephilim’s neck, “That’s some kind of fucked up logic, kid,” he replied, leaning down to kiss the boy’s soft pink lips, “but I do kinda like the idea of your ass being stuffed full of me in some way. Alright,” he said with a decisive nod, “I’ll do it.”  
  
Jack saying his name brings him back to the present, “Dean, _please_ , c’mon,” he all but whines, “I need you.”  
  
The older man sweeps his eyes over the toy again, still amazed at how the curve and every ridge and vein is exactly like the one straining against the confines of his jeans and underwear, then looks back at Jack’s empty hole, fluttering around nothing, hungry to be filled. Slowly but firmly he pushes it back inside his surrogate son, twisting his wrist so that the dildo catches Jack’s prostate at a different angle, moaning softly as the kid gasps, his hole clenching slightly around the silicone, and suddenly it’s not enough for either of them.  
  
In a blur of motion Dean’s clothes are strewn across the floor, then he’s sat on the bed, back propped up against the headboard with a lapful of needy Nephilim straddling him, grinding his burning hot cock against the older man’s stomach as he practically devours Dean’s mouth. When Jack pulls away and utters another, “ _Please, Dean_!” before positioning himself over his lover’s cock and slowly sliding down on it, the older man doesn’t think it could get any hotter than just being to slide right into his boy and watch him flex and bounce on his cock like it’s months since his ass was filled by real flesh instead of days...right up until Jack reaches over to the nightstand where the dildo now lies.  
  
Jack grabs a tissue and wipes the excess lube off the silicone before he pushes up on his knees so that only the head of Dean’s cock is inside him, puts his free hand on the older man’s shoulder for balance and then raises the replica of Dean’s cock to his mouth, sliding it past sinful pink lips at the same pace as he sinks down onto his actual one, moaning at the feeling, a look of sheer bliss on his face, eyelids fluttering.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean says with a hitched breath as Jack looks him dead in the eyes, sliding the substitute for his dick in and out of his mouth in a counter rhythm to that of his hips so that he’s constantly being filled in some way by Dean’s cock, “shit, sweetheart,” Dean groans, gripping the pale flesh of Jack’s hips and bucking his own up, fucking into his boy with thrusts as steady as he can manage under the circumstances, “angelic, my ass,” he pants, hearing the sheer lust in his own voice, “you’re pure fucking sin.”  
  
Jack smirks around the cock in his mouth and squeezes his muscles around the one in his ass, effectively rendering Dean speechless. Soon the only sounds in the room are ragged breaths, the slap of sweaty skin on sweaty skin, their moans and the filthy sucking sounds Jack makes as he goes to town on the dildo like it’s the best thing he’s ever had in his mouth. Dean thinks the whimpers the kid lets out as he comes untouched, splashing hot and wet over both of them are some of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard. Jack’s dick is still slapping wetly against his belly as Dean fucks into him with more urgency until he comes with a guttural moan deep inside the kid’s body, pumping a load so big into him that it’s running down Jack’s thighs as well as Dean’s shaft and balls before he’s even finished emptying into the younger body. The kid had a point, it _had_ been a long few days.  
  
Jack drops the dildo onto the bed and steadies himself with a hand on Dean’s chest as he climbs off and flops down next to him, leaning up for a kiss when they’ve both drawn in some much needed oxygen, “Welcome home, Dean,” he says with a contented smile, small flecks of gold still flickering in his eyes as he recovers from his orgasm.  
  
Dean smiles back, brushing some of Jack’s sweaty hair off his face, “That was a hell of a welcome,” he leans back in and kisses his sweet and not so innocent boy again, softly and without heat, enjoying the feel of his lover’s supple lips under his own, “you’ll have to up your game next time, though, buddy!” he chuckles.  
  
Jack’s face turns serious for a moment, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly with that curious look he gets when he’s thinking before he picks the dildo back up. Dean frowns slightly as he watches the Nephilim staring intently at the silicone before his face breaks into a mischievous smile, “Maybe we can get both inside my ass at once?” he asks with a hopeful voice.  
  
A boiling ball of lust hits Dean right in his stomach and his dick makes a valiant effort to come to life again at just the thought of it, “Holy shit, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he rasps, shifting to pull the Nephilim up onto his chest, “you really do have the devil in you, kid!” he says as he leans in for a deep, wet kiss full of tongue and teeth. At that moment he’s sure neither of them are bothered by the fact that the words are more than just an expression.

° ° ° THE END ° ° °


End file.
